I can see it in your eyes
by screamforsenpai
Summary: While grieving over the death of Jenny, Shane McCutcheon (Yes, from the L Word) decides to take a road trip to Storybrooke, Maine where she finds romance with Ruby, a quirky waitress at Granny's Diner. Could Ruby be what Shane's been looking for all of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Shane had drank the last of the beer that was in the fridge. "Shit!" she said, tossing the bottle across the room. She had forgotten to stop by Vons to pick up some more. For the past few days she had been engulfing herself with beer to substitute the pain she had been feeling about Jenny's death.

Even after Jenny had betrayed her by not telling her about the note Molly had left her, she still felt that Jenny didn't deserve to die. Nothing seemed to be working. Her first thought was to get laid, which she had done a number of times. She had even gone out almost every night, but felt like a complete zombie while there.

Nothing seemed to be filling that empty void. She looked over at the picture of Jenny on the coffee table. It was a picture that they had taken of her on her birthday last year. It had been a surprise party and Jenny was absolutely thrilled.

"What would you do Jenny?" Shane asked drearily gazing deep at the picture. A few moments later an idea crossed her mind. Shane remembered how when Jenny had been depressed she went on a road trip.

She ended up coming back with Max. Sure, they aren't together anymore, but they were happy for quite a while. Maybe she needed to get out of L.A. She had always wondered what it'd be like to go on one.

Besides, all of her friends seemed busy mourning in their own ways. Bette buried herself in her work, while Helena went on an over the top spending spree. God only knows what the others were up to.

Shane smiled to herself, knowing what she had to do. Gazing out the window at the tall palm trees and beautiful west coast sun set. Shane walked into her room, pulling out an atlas. Turning to the page with the U.S map, she shut her eyes.

"One…two…three." She whispered, letting her finger land on any place in the map. When she opened her eyes she saw that her finger had landed on a town called "Storybrooke", located in Maine.

Her lips fell into a deep frown, not really wanting to travel to the east coast. She laughed to herself, shaking her head. Staring up at the ceiling. "Fuck it." She cried, chuckling to herself. She walked over to the bed, pulling the suitcase from under it.

Even though she had decided that the open road would be the best option, she would still miss L.A. Her friends, the big city, the hills, palm trees and perfect weather. California was famous for not only their stars, but their beautiful sunsets.

Piling clothes from her drawer into the suitcase, she started to wonder if she was making a mistake. Was a cross country road trip really what she needed? She looked down at her pajamas realizing that she needed to change. She ended up throwing on a V neck, skinny jeans, a beanie, and her biker boots.

When she finally got done packing, she took one last look at the bedroom. She remembered how a couple of weeks ago, she and Jenny had made love on her bed. It was one of the best things she had ever felt in her life. But death and betrayal had taken that away from her.

Not wanting to remember anymore, she quickly grabbed the suitcase, making a hasty exit from the house.

Time skip….

For the entire road trip there, Shane hadn't even bothered to stop at a hotel. Whenever she felt tired, she'd pull over to the side of the road. The further away from the West she drove, the more she noticed that the land became flatter and flatter. She was already not liking this, but still felt drawn to continue this trip.

As she drove through the conservative Midwestern towns, her mind began to race. She wasn't usually worried about homophobes, but after everything that she had been through lately, homophobia wasn't something she wanted added on her plate.

She had not heard much about Maine, but she was hoping that it would be at least half as open minded as the California was. She was used to getting strange stares from people that didn't approve of her androgynous look. On the other hand, it had scored her hundreds of dates with hot women. She had no regrets.

Time skip….

While driving through a dark forest-like area, Shane begins to feel sleepy. She turns on the radio, hoping to find something decent. She eventually settles on a classic rock station. A large bolt of lightning illuminate the sky. "Shit!" Shane mutters to herself.

A loud clap of thunder booms soon after, following by pouring rain. She turns on her windshield wipers, barely able to see the road ahead of her. "Great! I'm in a thunderstorm and have no idea of where the fuck I am." she thought.

The storm raged on as she drove. Suddenly she spotted something….a sign. Lightning flashed giving her a better view of the words written across it. "Welcome to Storybrooke" A light smirk appeared across her face as she drove pass the sign. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world at that moment.

She passed by a few old buildings and statues she assumed were historical landmarks. This was completely different than what she'd see in L.A. She heard her cellphone go off in the seat beside her.

Realizing that she had not talked to any of her friends back in L.A. she decided to pull over to the side of the road to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Shane!" an all too familiar British accent called from the device. "Oh Helena…hey, how are you?" "Good! I just thought I stop by, but noticed that you weren't there. Are you at the Planet?"

Helena usually didn't call Shane. However, Shane was happy to hear the sound of her voice after the distance that the friends had been keeping between each other lately. It had gotten kind of lonely. And sleeping with other women, didn't seem to fill that void.

"No, I'm not actually." Shane replied. Concerned, Helena asked her what's wrong and Shane told her about the road trip she had decided to take. They talked for a few more minutes. "Come back soon Shane. It's bloody awkward here with everyone being so distant." Helena admitted.

"Yeah, it has been." Shane confessed. After a moment of awkward silence, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Shane let out a long sigh, turning off the car and resting her head on the seat.

She closed her eyes and began listening to the pitter patter of the rain against the car. She felt somewhat calm. She began to drift off to sleep, when she suddenly heard a knocking sound against her window.

Feeling slightly annoyed, she looked over to see an elderly woman's face looking into her car. "What the fuck?" Shane said raising an eyebrow. She gazed at the elderly woman strangely. She motioned for her to lower her window.

Hesitating for a few moments, Shane eventually lowered it. The veil between her car and the raw noise of the thunderstorm had been dropped. "Are you looking for something to eat?" the elderly woman asked.

"Oh no, not rea-" Shane began as the sound of her stomach said otherwise. She frowned, placing her hand on it. The elderly woman smiled, noticing this. "That's my restaurant." She said pointing toward the building behind her.

Shane took a glance at the building through the front window, seeing the words "Granny's Diner" lit up in neon blue. Shane stared at it for a while, starting to feel dizzy from staring at it too long. She gave it some more thought, eventually deciding to go in.

When Shane got inside, she sat down at the bar taking in her surroundings. "May I have a menu?" she asked the elderly woman who seemed to be staring at her for longer than she felt comfortable with. "I can make anything. Name it, and it's done."

"Uhh fuck, I don't know…uhh a cheeseburger and some fries maybe?" Shane said, instantly regretting the language she used in front of the woman. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" "It's alright. My granddaughter has been having a few slip ups of her own lately." the elderly woman interrupted.

Shane felt somewhat relieved. She suddenly noticed that the woman was eyeing her attire curiously. "Is there something wrong?" Shane asked, feeling uncomfortable again. "You dress like one of those rock stars my daughter listens to on the television." She said.

Shane laughed, not knowing how else to respond to her comment. After a few moments, the elderly woman disappeared into the kitchen. Shane looked around the empty restaurant.

Her mind begin to roam as she thought about wondered Storybrooke had to offer. From what she seen, it really didn't seem like that big of a deal. However, that all changed in a matter of minutes.

"I'll bring it to them!" an unfamiliar voice yelled from the kitchen. In a matter of seconds, out came the most beautiful woman that Shane had ever seen. Long brown hair hung down her shoulders along with a few dark red strands.

She wore a short two piece outfit that revealed her flat stomach. The length of her skirt hung way above her knees. Enough to make Shane's mouth water. When their eyes met, Shane's hazel eyes locked with the cute waitress's green ones.

The girl's name tag read "Ruby." Ruby flashed Shane a flirtatious smile followed by a wink. "Well hey there, stranger." She said in a lascivious tone, placing her food down on the table. "Hi.." Shane managed to get out, taking in the beauty of the girl before her.

She hardly noticed the food in front of her. She admired the girl's alluring frame. Appreciating the tightness of her top. "What's your name?" Ruby asked, leaning in toward Shane. By now she was able to take in the girl's scent, which smelled of sweet vanilla. Shane took this as the perfect opportunity to use her spot on flirting skills, which she hadn't used since she'd been in L.A.

Shane had begun to rethink her reason for coming to Storybrooke. Perhaps there was more to the reason, than it just being the fact that her finger landed on it. As she gazed into the girl's eyes, her heart began to race.


	2. Stay the night

"Shane" Shane replies, eying the waitress hungrily. Droplets of water from the rain, ran down Shane's face. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling her bangs back. Ruby notices that Shane's clothes are completely soaked. She bites her lip, noticing the wet clothes clinging to her skin.

The pitter patter of rain sounds on the rooftop. Shane gazes out the window at the raging storm. Water trickles down her neck. "It's raining cats and dogs out there." Shane said. "That's Storybrooke for you. More like Stormybrooke if you ask me." Ruby replied.

Shane chuckled at her attempt at making a pun. Ruby seemed shot her a playfully offended look. "So, where are you from anyway? If you had to ask a question like that, I'm guessing that you aren't from here." Ruby asked leaning in toward her.

Shane took in the scent of vanilla which drove her crazy. Ruby's seductive eyes seemed to pierce right through her. "Los Angeles." Shane answered. Ruby's eyes widened in shock.

"Los Angeles? What on earth are you doing over here in Storybrooke?" Shane's mood seemed to deteriorate. Ruby's question reminded her of Jenny, which brought back certain memories of the woman. "My friend died, and thought that I needed some time away from L.A." Shane lowering her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ruby said, instantly regretting asking. "It's okay. Nikki Stevens is in jail now anyway." Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "Nikki Stevens…the actress?" she asked. Shane nodded. "We fooled around a few times and she ended up going completely insane. Jenny was the closest thing to me in the world, by killing her she thought that she'd get closer to me. Big fucking mistake." Shane said, popping a fry in her mouth.

"Wow….I don't even know what to say, besides…my condolences and just…wow." Ruby said in bewilderment. Shane noticed that Ruby's face had suddenly lit up. "So where are you staying?" She asks Shane who seemed to preoccupied staring at the waitress's cleavage.

Ruby snickered to herself, taking note of this. "I don't know. Are there any hotels around here?" Shane asked. "Well there's one down the street, but I don't think you'd like it there." She answered, trying to take the conversation somewhere else.

Shane picked up on this, flashing her a mischievous smirk. "Oh yeah?" Shane asked in her usual low flirtatious tone. She motioned for Ruby to come closer. Ruby happily leaned in. "Where do you recommend I stay, Ruby?" Shane whispered.

Ruby bit her lip, pressing them against her ear. "You can stay with me." She whispered seductively, making Shane shiver. They were suddenly interrupted to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

They look over to see Granny with her arms folded shooting them a look of disapproval. They quickly pulled away from each other. Shane returned to her food, trying to hold back the laughter that wanted to escape from inside her. "Oh I'm sorry Granny I was just—" "I don't pay you to flirt with the customers! I need your help back here! I can't clean the entire kitchen myself you know." Granny interrupted.

"Of course!" Ruby replied. Giving Shane a quick wink before following Granny into the kitchen. Shane sized her up as she walked off. "Wow." Shane thought to herself. The girl really did have a magnetizing figure.

Ruby was truly a green eyed goddess.

Time Skip…

Shane propped her bag on the floor of the medium sized apartment. Alternative decore styled the apartment. Shane wasn't surprised by this. Ruby did have a punk look to her style. "I'm just going to go in my room and get out of these wet clothes." Ruby told her.

At this statement, Shane took notice of the drenched uniform. A sly grin appeared across her face as she spotted a red bra through the fabric. Her hair, which was also drenched, clung to skin, sending little droplets sliding down her neck to her breasts.

"Yeah…I should too." Shane said, bending down and opening her bag. Shane looked over, getting a good view of the girl's smooth legs. She ran her tongue across her lower lip, taking in the bottom half of the girl.

"I'll be back" Ruby whispered, looking down at Shane. Both of them seemed to blush when green eyes met with hazel ones. "I'll be here." Shane said in a flirtatious tone, before watching her walk off.

Shane was looking forward to the rest of the night. After the long road trip here, she could use some relief. This girl was absolutely gravitating. Almost like a work of fiction. Unlike any of the other girls she had met or slept with back in L.A. They were absolutely gorgeous, no doubt. But there was something different about Ruby.

Something enchanting. Shane felt that luck was finally on her side this time. She was thankful for not having to stay in some dingy hotel, but with a beautiful woman instead. Shane slipped out of her jeans, putting on a pair of baggy sweat pants.

She pulled her shirt over her head, causing her silver rectangular necklace to fall against her collar bone. She hadn't heard Ruby walk out of the room. Ruby stopped in place, staring at Shane's slender, but slightly toned body. She bit her lip, eyeing her hungrily.

A lascivious grin formed on her lips. "Hey…" she finally spoke. Shane sped up the process nervously bringing the shirt to her torso. She turned around to see that Ruby was wearing a tight half shirt, along with short red shorts that hugged her hips perfectly. Her hair was still wet from the rain.

The outfit complimented her figure all too well. The two stared at each other in silence for what seemed like forever until Shane finally responded. "Hey…" Ruby's cheeks turned a bright red. "Do you want to watch a scary movie?" she asked running her tongue across her lower lip.

"I'd like that" Shane replied trying to hide the smile forming on her lips. "Great! I'll make the popcorn and you'll pick the movie!" Ruby said, before skipping off into the kitchen. Shane felt a rush of excitement shoot through her. She ached with curiosity of what the stormy night might bring.


	3. I can't sleep

The girls decided to settle on a David Lynch film. Not many horror films had that big of an effect on Shane, but this one did. However, Shane didn't want Ruby to know, so she tried to play it cool.

On many of the disturbing parts, Ruby would cling to Shane, causing her to crack a smile. "Jesus, Ruby! What kind of films are you into?" Shane asked later on when another disturbing scene played on the screen.

"You're the one that picked the movie!" Ruby replied with a chuckle. "But you're the owner, making you responsible." Shane said in a clever tone. Ruby shifted her gaze to Shane, who was now looking at her with a sly smirk.

"I own it, you picked it. Therefore, we're both responsible." Ruby replied in a flirtatious tone, shifting her gaze to Shane's lips. "Oh yeah?" Shane asked staring at hers. "Yeah" Ruby whispered.

Their faces inched closer to each other. Ruby's vanilla scent was alluring. Only less than an inch apart, Shane's cell phone rung, causing them to pull away from each other. "Wow!" Ruby said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that. I've gotta answer this. My friends are probably wondering where the hell I am." Shane said, grabbing her phone on the coffee table. She picked it up, answering it. "H-Hello?" Shane asked into the phone.

"Shane? What the hell are you doing in fucking Maine?" a familiar voice said into the phone. It was Alice. Shane laughed at her friend's blunt words. "Hey Al." Shane replied amused by her friend's opening sentence.

"Oh don't 'Hey Al' me! You tell Helena that you left, but not me? Why does no one tell me anything? You know Shane, I'm a part of the group too! I've-" Shane put the phone down, letting Alice rant.

Shane laughed, looking at Ruby, who watched her curiously. "What's going on?" Ruby mouthed. Shane covered the lower part of the phone and whispered "One of my friends in L.A. She's pissed at me, because I didn't tell her that I was on a road trip."

Ruby gave Shane a sympathetic look, covering her mouth as though she were trying to hold in laughter. Shane pressed the phone against her ear again, noticing that she was still ranting. Shane rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"And besides what am I supposed to tell Molly now that's she's back in L.A?" Shane's eyes widened in shock at this. She and Molly hadn't talked in months. Now she was back in L.A. Shane felt a sudden wave of anger.

She felt bad about the way things had ended with Molly. When Phyllis had pretty much made her feel bad for being a high school dropout, deeming her as unworthy. However, this didn't hold a candle to what Jenny did. She suddenly felt bad for being angry at her dead friend.

She wasn't ready to face her. "I don't know. You didn't give her my new number did you?" Shane asked. "Of course not!" she responded sounding slightly offended. Shane let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what the hell is in Maine anyways?" Alice asked. Shane looked over at Ruby who was staring at her endearingly. Shane gazed at the beautiful girl before her. She felt as though she were looking at her for the first time.

Everything about Ruby seemed absolutely perfect. Almost dream-like. "No one." she said into the phone. "Ah-ha! You said 'no one'! Who is she Shane? Jesus Christ, are you fucking her?" Shane's eyes widen in embarrassment.

Ruby raises an eyebrow, curious at Shane's change in facial expression. "Bye Alice! Love you to pieces, Angel, but I have to go!" Shane quickly hung up the phone. "Is everything alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, of course. Just my friend Alice. She was worried about me." Shane said, clearly flustered. "Is she gay too?" Ruby asked, seeming to be hinting at something else. Shane caught on to this. "Yeah, well kind of, but we aren't like together or anything. We've known each other for years."

Time Skip….

Later that night, Shane lay across the couch, texting a few friends. Eventually she put her phone down hearing a soft noise. Looking up, she noticed Ruby leaning against the door flashing a mischievous smirk. Shane had been in this situation many of times, to know what that look meant, but she decided to play it off.

"What?" she asked, trying to hold back a smirk. "Well after we watched that movie, I don't think that I'll be able to sleep." Ruby responded, playing with the door handle. Shane scanned her alluring figure once more.

"….alone that is." Ruby said biting her lip and running her eyes along the tomboy on her couch. "Oh well, I do prefer beds to couches." Shane replied in her signature flirtatious tone. Ruby blushed motioning for her to come here.

Shane got up from the couch following the seductive girl into the bedroom.

Time Skip….

Two bodies crash against the mattress. Rain trickles down the windows from outside. The room is completely dark until a flash of lightning illuminates the room from outside. Shane gets a look at Ruby's lascivious smile and green orbs, before her face is snatched away once more by darkness.

Thunder booms from outside. Ruby leans in, placing a kiss on Shane's lip. Shane happily accepts it, deepening the kiss. Ruby's tongue runs across Shane's lower lip, asking to be invited in. Shane opens her mouth inviting her in.

Their tongues dance within each other's mouths. Shane places her hand underneath her shirt, grabbing her breast. Ruby moans in ecstasy in Shane's mouth as Shane fondles her breasts. "Oh god, yes!" She moans in pleasure as Shane's squeezes lightly on her nipple.

Shane lifts up Ruby's shirt placing her lips around one of her breasts. Ruby bit her lip placing her hand on Shane's head and wrapping her legs around Shane's waist.

Shane loved the way the girl's porcelain skin felt. It was smooth and felt absolutely perfect. Ruby let out another cry of pleasure when Shane lightly bit her nipple. "Oh my goodness!" She cried. Shane smirked at the girl's reaction.

Shane stopped, looking up directly in the girl's eyes. The look was dominant. As though she were proud to be dominating the girl. Ruby noticed this, which felt like a switch had been flipped on.

With her legs still wrapped around Shane, Ruby pushed forward, landing on top of Shane. Her legs now straddling her. Shane seemed slightly confused, but intrigued. Ruby grabbed her hands pinning them down to the bed. She leaned against her ear, running her tongue across her earlobe.

Shane felt a tight sensation of arousal. Ruby began grinding her hips against Shane, causing a soft sound of pleasure to escape from her mouth. A mischievous grin formed on Ruby's lips. "You're all mine." she whispered.

When the lightning flashed again, her green eyes almost seemed to be glowing giving her a seemingly unnatural look.

To be continued….


End file.
